


The Fear of Falling

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi knows how Nick feels about her, she just doesn’t know why he keeps ignoring her lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Falling

It is something they do almost every night after a show on the Camp Rock 2 tour - fall asleep together with Nick’s muscular arms around Demi’s waist - and something serious had to be going on for them not to do this. It all started when Demi had come to Nick around a week ago, tears streaming down her face, and she had been so exhausted from crying that she didn’t say one word to him but eventually fell asleep in his arms that night. Soon, Demi couldn’t sleep without his warmth beside her.

They are laying like this when Nick says he loves her and Demi knows he’s not referring to a brotherly type of love. Maybe he thinks she is sleeping, or maybe he just wants to say it, but Demi waits a few seconds before she responds.

"What?" She shifts on the bed so that she is looking at him.

He doesn’t look surprised that she’s up. “I love you.” He repeats.

She avoids his sleepy eyes. She doesn’t want to do anything she’ll regret, she’s been doing too much of that lately. “I … I can’t feel the same way about you, Nick.” She finally says after a few moments of silence.

"I know."

Demi’s head instantly shoots back up to look at Nick. “Then why did you say it?”

"Because I know you’ve been going through a tough time and you think no one here cares about you, but I wanted you to know that someone does."

Demi smiles and there’s a blush across her cheeks but she doesn’t want to admit it. She pulls Nick closer to her, as if she’s hugging him, and closes her eyes.

"Thank you."

And that’s the last thing that’s said that night.

It is also the last time Nick’s true feelings are ever discussed until three years later.

Demi doesn’t think he’s intentionally ignoring her at first. They’re both busy so it’s hard for either of them to get a second to call the other to catch up, but once Nick actually confesses that he has a girlfriend - Demi had to find out on live television! - that’s when Demi starts noticing that Nick’s talking to her less and less.

October is the last straw; Nick seems to be purposely avoiding her and Demi’s damned if she’s going to let that continue, so she drives over to his apartment in LA and angrily knocks on the door until someone answers. Thankfully it’s Nick and not Joe or, even worse, that Olivia girl Nick’s dating. Not that Demi has anything against the girl, it’s just that Demi’s coming over to confront Nick about her so it would be awkward if she is around while that’s going on.

Before Nick can say anything Demi’s already inside. A confused Nick closes the door behind her. “What’s up?”

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah?"

"So you get a girlfriend and all of the sudden you can’t be friends with girls? I mean, what gives?"

Nick just stares at her, mouth open just a little bit. He shakes his head to snap out of his trance when he realizes that Demi is waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry. I’m still trying to wrap around the fact that you’re here unannounced. What’s wrong?”

"You and your ignoring me all because you have a girlfriend!"

"I’m not ignoring you!"

"Oh, you’re not? Then why the hell does you voicemail seem to come up a lot faster lately?"

Nick sighs as he runs a hand through his hair while his other hand gets stuffed into his jean pocket. Without saying a word he walks into his living room and sits down on the couch.

Demi follows and sits beside him. “Look, I don’t want to start a fight, I just want to know what’s wrong. You’re one of my best friends and I just … I don’t want to lose that.”

"I know, it’s just…" Nick trails off.

"What?"

Nick adjusts on the couch so that he’s facing her. “Have you ever noticed … I mean, God I don’t know how to word this.”

"Just tell me."

"I need some space."

Demi lets out a small laugh. “Are we breaking up here, Nick? Like, what are you talking about?”

"I really want this to work with Olivia and if I’m hanging out with you a ton I don’t know if it’d be able to work."

Demi squints her eyes as she waits for him to continue because there’s no way in hell that’s his excuse. She’s about to tell him off but then she looks at his eyes. There’s some sort of pleading in them and that’s when it hits her: he’s talking about his feelings for her. “I’ve ruined every relationship for you?” Demi’s voice isn’t angry anymore, but sincere.

"Well, not all of them, but Miley and Selena yeah."

"Nick, that only leaves Delta and we didn’t even talk when you were with her."

"Exactly! So you didn’t ruin it."

Demi pauses for a second. “Is that why you never contacted me after rehab?”

"No, no! It was because I was waiting for you to contact me, just like I told you before. I have never lied to you Demi."

"I know."

There’s a moment of comfortable silence between them. Demi even leans her head on his shoulder.

"So, we’re okay?" Demi asks after a while.

"As long as you’re okay with letting me have some space with Olivia?"

"As long as you’re not so distant this time."

Nick lets out a small laugh. “I promise.”

He lays his hand on top of hers and Demi knows that Nick will keep this promise.


End file.
